Those Three Words
by Lycklig
Summary: What seemed like one of those everyday mornings turned into something completely different. WARNING, NARUSASU, YAOI, LEMON, It's M rated FOR A REASON.


**A/N:** **I was dared by my friend to write a narusasu lemon, or else I had to dance the chicken dance on a table in the school cafeteria. I hate dancing. This is the first time I write in english btw, so sorry if I suck.**

**Please leave reviews of what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

Sasuke sighted and flipped onto his back, the navy blue sheets were tangled around him and it was so hot in his bedroom he couldn't sleep. He reached out for the fan that stood on his nightstand and turned it on. He put his face closer to it and felt the cooling air in his face. He suddenly heard a yawn behind him.

- What time is it? Naruto asked as he sat up in the really small bed rubbing his eyes.

- 4am. Sasuke answered shortly, but the plain statement made Naruto laugh since the fan made Sasuke's voice sound auto tuned.

- Shut up dobe and go back to sleep, we don't have to get up in another 4 hours. Sasuke said with no trail of a smile on his face.

- Why don't you do too? Naruto said pouting his bottom lip. Sasuke turned around and kissed him softly on the lips while looking into those big blue eyes.

- Maybe later, it's too hot for me in here right now. I think I'll go take a cold shower to cool off. Sasuke stood up and walked over to the closet and picked out a pair of boxers, then he started to make his way to the bathroom.

- Fine… Naruto said and put his head back on the puffy orange pillow and closed his eyes. Sasuke stayed at the door for a few seconds until he was sure Naruto was sleeping. He walked over to Naruto again and placed a soft kiss on Naruto's cheek.

- I love you dobe. He whispered as low as he could, he knew Naruto didn't hear him. If he thought that Naruto would hear him, he would never have had said it. He was scared about what Naruto would answer, they had been together for six months and none of them had ever said those three words to the other. None of them had the guts to do it. He sighted and exited the room.

He walked into the bathroom and closed the door. He didn't care to lock it since the only other person in the small apartment was Naruto, and he was sleeping. He took off his pj's and stepped into the shower and turned it on. The cold water felt nice on his warm pale skin and his always perfect hair hung like raven curtains on the sides of his face. He grabbed some soap and started to rub it over his fit body. He sang quietly to himself as the fresh scent of lime spread through the room. Singing in the shower was a habit that he couldn't let anyone know of, not even Naruto, he was Sasuke Uchiha damn it, Uchihas don't sing! That's why he always took showers when he was home alone or when Naruto was asleep. He let the water wash away all the soap before he stepped out of the shower, he wrapped a towel around his hips and walked in to the living room. The dark wooden floor was covered in dirty laundry and on the glass coffee table there were pizza leftovers and paper mugs spread all over it.

-I better clean this up… He thought to himself. He took the empty laundry basket from the bathroom and started to put the dirty clothes in it. When he was done he put the basket down and cleaned off the table, he threw the pizza and the paper mugs in the trash under the sink.

- Finally done. He sighted and laid down on the old couch that he and Naruto had bought in the only furniture store there was in Konoha, he didn't think it was a good idea to go back to the bedroom since it was now 7:30am and only 30 minutes to go until the alarm clock would go off. He didn't want to wake Naruto. The black leather stuck to his skin, but it was still not as hot as in the bedroom. He stared up onto the white ceiling and noticed a spider.

-I better remove that spider or Naruto will want to keep it as a pet when he sees it… I'll just close my eyes for a few seconds he thought as he fell asleep.

Naruto woke up to the beeping sound of the alarm clock.

- Sasuke… turn it off… He mumbled into his pillow. He aimed a kick to Sasuke's butt to wake him up but was surprised that there was no Sasuke in the bed with him. He turned off the alarm clock and stood up from the bed.

-Sasuke, where are you? He said out loud, but no reply. He made his way into the hallway that led to the living room, the grey carpet felt fuzzy under his bare feet.

When he finally entered the living room the first thing he did was to stumble over the laundry basket that stood right in the middle of the room so all the clothes that were in it fell on the floor. He quickly put them back into the basket and looked around. It looked so clean, Sasuke must've cleaned it all by himself, Naruto thought. Then he noticed Sasuke on the couch, the towel had slid off of him and was now lying on the floor. Naruto smirked at the sight, then he heard Sasuke giggle. Wait, what? Sasuke giggle? He walked over to him and poked his tummy.

- Sasuke? He kept poking Sasuke's tummy over and over again while repeating his name. But all Sasuke did was giggling. What the fuck is he dreaming Naruto thought.

- SASUKE! WE HAVE TO GET READY FOR WORK! Naruto shouted right in Sasuke's ear. That finally made Sasuke wake up. He yawned and rubbed the sleepiness out of his eyes.

- Good morning sunshine. Naruto laughed and put his hand on Sasuke's head and made a mess of his hair.

- Stop that dobe… Sasuke complained and pushed Naruto's hand away. He turned to face Naruto but he noticed Naruto's eyes were somewhere else.

- HEY! Sasuke yelped and quickly sat up and covered himself up with his legs. He looked around for the towel he had worn earlier but Naruto had already put it in the laundry basket.

- What? Naruto said innocently and giggled, It's not like I've never seen it before teme. Sasuke blushed as Naruto tried to move his legs.

- Stop it, we don't have time for this now! Sasuke tried to get away from his boyfriend but without success. After a few minutes of struggling Naruto got bored and decided to let Sasuke be.

- I think I'll go take a shower, I'm a bit sweaty… Naruto said and stood up.

- Yeah, you smell like a freaking dead beaver that has been peed on by a moose and then got left out in the sun for too long only to later on get dipped in a huge pile of dog poo. Sasuke added and covered his nose.

- Why don't you help me change that then. Naruto giggled and started to make his way into the kitchen for some reason.

- Nah… I just showered only a few hours ago. Sasuke yawned, he was still tired.

- You know, I knew you were going to say that! Naruto shouted over the sound of the blender from the kitchen. That's why I made this, it's banana, tuna and eggs. The smell will be horrible. He poured the liquid into a glass and walked back to Sasuke in the living room.

- What are you going to do… with that… Sasuke asked and swallowed some air. We don't have time for this! We both have to be at work in 1 hour, and you know that!

- I'm sure no one will notice if we're a bit late. Naruto said happily and skipped over to Sasuke who now looked rather annoyed. Then in one fast move he emptied the glass over Sasuke's head. The smell was just as he had described it. Horrible. The sticky liquid slowly spread over Sasuke, it was like slime.

- WHAT THE FUCK DOBE! Sasuke yelled as the smell reached his nose and he almost puked.

- You sure you don't want to join me in the shower? Naruto purred and stood closer to Sasuke. The smell is rather awful and I don't think your customers at the café will appreciate that.

- Yes I'm sure. I'll go ask if I can borrow the neighbor's shower. Sasuke wanted to keep the small amount of dignity he still had.

- You sure? Naruto purred in his ear as he moved even closer, his thigh was now pressed against Sasuke's crotch and his hands were holding his ass in a tight grip.

- M-m-mhm. Sasuke said with his eyes closed and his lips pressed together to a line. But he couldn't help but grind back a bit against Naruto's thigh.

- Fine, teme, walk over to the neighbors then. Naruto loosened his grip and took a step back. He took off his orange t-shirt and threw it in the laundry basket. His tan skin was slightly shiny from sweat and that made his muscular body look even more attractive in Sasuke's eyes.

Sasuke watched as Naruto removed all his clothes until he was wearing absolutely nothing. As Naruto threw the rest of his clothes in the laundry basket Sasuke found himself walking closer to Naruto.

- Maybe they won't notice if we're a bit late… he mumbled and looked past Naruto's gaze as his face turned slightly red. He crossed his arms and looked away.

- Awww, you're so cute in situations like this. You're normally so calm and mature, but when it comes to these kind of things you always turn into a total different person. Your face always turns red and u get this cute voice and stuff. Naruto laughed as he said this but that made Sasuke snap.

- I'M NOT CUTE! I'M A MAN! I'M NOT SUPPOSED TO BE CUTE! I'M… Sasuke got silent as Naruto's lips touched his. Sasuke relaxed and kissed Naruto back as Naruto lifted him up. He wrapped his legs around Naruto's waist as he got carried away to the bathroom.

- We still need that shower, we both smell awful. Naruto giggled as he placed Sasuke on the toilet seat that was covered in red fuzz.

He kissed Sasuke on the lips and slowly made his way lower and lower by placing soft kisses down Sasuke's chest. He stopped to suck on his left nipple for a while, which made Sasuke let out a soft moan.

- You like it when I do that don't you? Naruto half purred half giggled. Sasuke didn't reply, he just nodded and let out small noises as Naruto's tongue made circles around his nipple. Naruto suddenly bit him gently and that made Sasuke gasp for air. Naruto giggled again and decided to move further down Sasuke's body. He kneeled on the floor in front of him and took Sasuke's hard cock in his right hand. He then slowly started to move Sasuke's foreskin back and and forth.

- N-Naruto… hurry up please… Sasuke said moaning quietly. Naruto did as he was told, he hurried. He placed each hand on Sasuke's thighs and deep throated him at once. He bobbed his head and went on and on. Sasuke's breathing got a lot heavier and he was now whimpering, his slim hands had a steady grip of Naruto's blonde spiky hair and he pushed his hips up to thrust back into Naruto's warm mouth.

- N-N-N-Naruto I-I-I'm co-coming! Sasuke cried out and collapsed on the red fuzzy seat as the white liquid filled Naruto's mouth. Naruto licked his lips and looked up at Sasuke's face with a big chidish smile.

- Ready for more? Naruto asked happily as he opened the bathroom cabinet and took out a bottle of lube. Sasuke just nodded but didn't move. You sure are lazy today teme! Naruto laughed and picked him up to carry him to the bathtub. He placed him on the bottom of it as he sat himself behind him. He turned the tap and filled the bathtub with about 1 inch of water, before turned it off.

-BOTTOMS UP! Naruto said grinning like a maniac and then started to laugh at his own comment. Bottoms! Butt..

-That wasn't one bit funny dobe… Sasuke mumbled but did as he was told, he got on all four and put his butt in the air. Naruto popped the bottle of lube open and coated 2 of his fingers in it. He sat on his knees to get a better view of what he was doing and without any warning he slid one of his fingers inside of Sasuke. Sasuke let out a loud moan as Naruto slid in another finger. Naruto started scissoring his fingers to stretch him, this made Sasuke pant and moan even more. Pre-cum started dripping from Sasuke's hard cock and Naruto was already hard only from seeing Sasuke act like this. When Naruto thought Sasuke was stretched enough he added another finger just for fun and started pumping them as fast as he could hitting Sasuke's prostate every time.

- Hnnghh… Naruto… hnngg… PUT IT IN! Sasuke screamed, he was trying to place himself on Naruto's erection which Naruto didn't mind. Naruto let Sasuke onto his lap facing him, Sasuke slowly lowered himself on Naruto's erection and when he was half in Naruto pushed up as hard as he could, ramming right into Sasuke's prostate.

- AHH! Sasuke screamed in pleasure and he tried to wrap his arms around Naruto's head but apparently that wasn't what Naruto wanted. He took Sasuke's hands and placed them on the sides of the bathtub and then put his own hands on top of Sasuke's. He waited a few seconds to let Sasuke adjust to the feeling.

- Sasuke, look at me. Naruto said in a soft voice, and when Sasuke didn't open his eyes he placed a sloppy kiss on his mouth. Look at me! Please? And then finally Sasuke opened his eyes. Onyx eyes med blue ones.

- What? Sasuke asked and tried not to moan as Naruto adjusted his position.

- I love you teme... Naruto said while looking deep into Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke blushed and and looked away for about 2 seconds, then he added,

- I love you too dobe… very very much…his voice was so low that it was barely any sound at all but Naruto heard him very clearly . Naruto smiled one of those childish dork smiles that only he can pull off without looking like a creep and gave Sasuke another sloppy kiss, Sasuke kissed him back. Naruto's tongue asked for entrance and Sasuke gladly let him in. The kiss turned into a sloppy makeout with more teeth than tongue, but none of them really cared. Sasuke moaned as the moved since Naruto was still inside of him. Suddenly Naruto started thrusting at a slow pace, but he didn't break the kiss. Sasuke moaned into the kiss and Naruto could feel him tensing. Naruto let go of Sasuke's hands and hugged him around the waist. He could see that Sasuke was in pain from tensing too much and whispered into his ear to relax, without stopping his pace. He leaned forward so that Sasuke could lay on his back in the hot water. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck and put one of his legs on each of Naruto's shoulders agreeing to his idea. Naruto picked up a faster pace and broke the kiss to suck on Sasuke's left nipple. Sasuke moaned and panted like he always does when he's close to cuming, Naruto knew this and he felt he was close to. He started to go as fast as he could and every time he went in he hit just the right spot. But Sasuke still didn't come, it wasn't enough for him.

- S-s-Sasuke, I-I'm so c-close, hgnn… I don't want to cum before you! Naruto breathed into Sasuke's ear. But then he noticed Sasuke's hands were slowly making their way down to his crotch, Naruto was faster and took a hold of Sasuke's dick and started to pump it at the same speed as he thrust. Suddenly he felt Sasuke tighten around him and Sasuke came on both of their tummies. As it got tighter Naruto came as well, he didn't have time to pull out so he came inside of Sasuke. Sasuke felt the warm liquid inside him and hugged Naruto who had collapsed on top of him as hard as he could and snuggled up to him.

- I 'm like jelly now… Sasuke mumbled into his ear. The comment made Naruto laugh and he hugged Sasuke back without bothering to pull out.

- That sure ruined the romantic ending I wanted. Naruto giggled and kissed Sasuke's nose.

- Sorry dobe. Sasuke said with a sad smile. He then turned his head to look at the clock that was hanging above the door in the bathroom. HOLY SHIT! Sasuke gasped. NARUTO! LOOK AT THE FUCKING CLOCK! Naruto turned his head to look at it,

- What? It was only 8:20am when we started and now it's… oh my god it's 1am!

- If I get fired it's your fault… Sasuke said looking furious. Naruto looked at him with a smile that said "I'm sorry teme for fucking you for almost 5 hours and making u miss almost a whole day of work… But admit it was worth it." Sasuke sighted, It's okay dobe… now get your ass off of me, I need to take a shower, this smell of banana, tuna and eggs are killing me!

- Okay.. Sas-Uke. Naruto giggled and wrapped his legs and arms even tighter around Sasuke.

- DON'T CALL ME THAT! AND GET OFF OF ME I SAID!


End file.
